galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Vanessa Ravencroft
2012-06 You are back! Glad to see activity.--Samuelmichaels 16:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hope all goes well with your publishing venture. Please post when your book (or books) is out.--Samuelmichaels 18:31, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Bummer about the email being filtered. My email is pretty simple: it's samuelmichaels at gmail.--Samuelmichaels 22:06, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Got your email, and replied. Cool!--Samuelmichaels 03:30, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Status Update 2012-03 Hi, Vanessa, I hope all is well. You are probably still busy, but I was wondering if you see a light at the end of the tunnel. I look forward to reading more of Eric. Regards--Samuelmichaels 05:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Conversation with Silvak That's right, you were a marine! I just never got the vibe from you but I can see it in your writing. Silvak (talk) 22:07, December 13, 2012 (UTC) It's real! I was excited last night, didn't sleep to well. But I get up and it's REAL! Thank you so much Vanessa!! I'm kind of excited and intimidated all at the same time. Was it like this for you ever? Silvak (talk) 14:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) The rewrite was a very good thing. Even for me it made the characters a bit more real and, like you said, feel like GC characters. I saw the episode posted here and I am just fine with it. I might tweak it but it's good for now. Silvak (talk) 15:20, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi Vanessa. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. Your request mentioned sprucing up the main page. If you have any details or ideas about how you want it to be redesigned, please share them with me. Another thing you could do is to look at other wikis, and if you see a main page layout that you'd like to use, link me to that wiki, and I'll setup a similar layout here. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:49, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :I made some minor changes to the main page based on what you said. Let me know if you want me to do more, and give any details you can. :As for the sidebar, Wikipedia uses a completely different "skin", called Vector. Wikia's skin does not have a sidebar. Instead, navigation links are displayed across the top of the page and are controlled by editing MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. NOTE: If you want to be able to display more link on the navigation menu, you can go to and enable "Expanded wiki navigation" (at the bottom of the list). The expanded form allows for an extra navigation level (3 instead of 2). See this help page for more info. :The problem you described about linking highlighted text sounds like an issue with the Rich Text Editor, which I am unable to help with. You'll want to go to (a link can be found at the very bottom of every page) and click on "I want to offer some feedback". Then fill out the form and send it. Someone from the Community Support team will follow up with you. :To make an image linked to a page when clicked, just add link=PageName to the image's wikitext. Example: :Further explanation and options can be found on this help page. :I think adding icons to the upper right corner of the sections on the main page is a good idea. If you want to try that, just tell me which images you want to use for each section. I'll resize them and add them to the page. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 01:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Great work on those icons. I uploaded each of them at a size of roughly 100x120, then used the code to tweak the display size on the main page. In order to keep a consistent look, the display size of each icon is sort of limited by what size can be used on the Universe section without "breaking" the layout, since it has two columns of links. I ended up using a size of 50px (width, which makes the height about 60). How does it look? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:25, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I replaced the wiki's logo as you requested. If you ever need to do it again, all you have to do is go to , click on the Wordmark tab on the left, then click the "Choose file" button under "Graphic wordmark." The only rules for the logo/wordmark are that it is a .png file and that the size is 250x65 or smaller. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::You can't add an image at that exact location (next to the Edit button), but you can add it to the top of the "content" area of the page. Take a look at Category:Technology. I added the icon to the top-right area by entering on the top line of the page. That's about the closet you can get to what your example looks like. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:16, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Adding or changing sections on main page Hi Vanessa. I was looking at the edit you made, and it appears that you (probably accidentally) edited an old version of the main page and not the latest version. I say that because, other than the addition of the Things & Items link, every other part of the page's wiki code matches the code from before I edited the page. I don't know if you were doing this, but just as a tip - if you're looking at older versions of a page's history, when you click the Edit button, you're actually editing that old version of the page and not the current version. So when you make changes to an old version and click Publish, that edited old version replaces the current version of the page. Anyway, if you want to change the Misc section to Things & Items, be sure you're viewing the current version of the main page when you click Edit. Then just change the links and icon on that section as normal. Hope that helps. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Semantic Wiki Hi, Vanessa, have you considered requesting Semantic Wiki to be enabled for Galnet.wikia.com? I find that extension very useful for making automatic lists of things, e.g. list of planets, list of vessels, list of naval ranks.--Samuelmichaels 20:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :I see that Samuel said (on my talk page) that he put in a request to Wikia Support, which is the correct way to make the request, assuming he used . So you'll want to follow up with him. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:07, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Semantic MediaWiki has been enabled on Galnet! I have a small example of automatic list generation using semantic properties. The properties for military ranks are specified in Midshipman and Admiral of the Fleet pages, the result can be seen at United Stars Navy#Rank and Insignia.--Samuelmichaels 22:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Vanessa, you are welcome! Let me know if you want my help in organizing something, and I can pitch in. It's a bit like defining a DB table. Once the data are in properties (which are like columns), queries can be used to avoid duplicate data entry.--Samuelmichaels 00:36, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Example of Chapter Listings Hi, Vanessa, while waiting for the next chapter (hint :-)), I wrote a template for chapter pages. I think this way may be a better fit for the story chapters then using categories. Please take a look at Galactic Chronicles Book X, and the chapters linked from there. Please let me know what you think.--Samuelmichaels 08:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for not being very active at the moment. I am currently in the last phase of a project that is almost going into production and the director changed pretty much everything more or less and I am working in the shop day and night to get the changes ready so everything is ready when we go into production next week. My work is thw weird kind and there are weeks and month of lull and then there are times of incredible stress and 80-90 hr weeks. I promisse I will get back to writing as soon as I can. VR Hi VR, How do I read, GC VI: Eric Olafson, First Journeys??? Thanks, BH Hi! I am interested and willing to proof read your works if you so desire. I am currently proo freading works for Siath and Sir Winston a http://wiki.eutharan.com/ when they post to their Chapter Proofing Staus page. I am retired living in New Hampshire, USA, and have time to edit/proof and of your work that you would have me do. I am currently reading your post to Storiesonline, Eric Oalfson, Neo-Viking (GC V) and am greatly enjoying your work. I know many readers are annoyed when they see writing errors and I would love to help you catch and correct some of them. Woody In N HWoodyinnh 17:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Vanessa, I am new to your wiki pages and am just learning to navigate through the pages to find what I am looking for. I have just found your messages about editing and I would love to edit new chapters and also existing chapters as you desire. I found and edited some portions/fragments of stories (not sure exactly where I found them on the wiki, but suspect I can find them again). I will check my talk page daily so I do not miss further messages. Thanks for accepting me to help edit/proof your wonderful stories. Woodyinnh (talk) 12:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Vanessa, I have done some editing of the pages here. What do you want me to edit? I'll be happy to edit whatever you want me to edit. Woodyinnh (talk) 17:23, August 27, 2012 (UTC) merchandise Vanessa, I tried to locate the 'Mercandise' page without success to order a mug. How do I get to this merchandise page? Surprise, that really is me!!! VR, as always once again I'm begging here, to be able to read the next chapters in this tale. I've read everything posted on your page, as well as everything you post. so where does that leave us fans, in interest of reading even more chapters of your tale. please once again please post the next chapters too your tale, eleven if at all possable. let your fans know that you hear us, please. the one and only frank. AKA: fintinman@msn.com I will be glad to add links for things that I feel need some explaination/information. However, I have never added a link before, so how doI do this? I am using MS Word and saving the document as Web Page,Filtered (*.htm, *.html). When I save it, I see a text box that tells me that saving in this mode will "remove all Office-specific tags. SomeOffice features may not be available when you reopen this page." When I went to insert a hyhper link using MS Word, I saw that I can insert a hyper-link in the document with several choices and none of them seemed to be appropriate. How do I insert a link that will do what you want? Thanks, Woodyinnh (talk) 13:16, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, congratulations on completing Space Bus to Benton's Colony! I read it on Fictionpress, and I see you posted the first 2 chapters on SOL.--Samuelmichaels (talk) 02:04, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Vanessa, I have edited a few pages so far, and find I am changing sentence structures and descriptive words at times. I have eliminated some 'and's connecting parts of the sentence, sometimes replacing them with commas, semi-colons and colons where it seems appropriate to me (I am not anexpert on these connective type punctuations, so I could be wrong at times). Sometimes I replace the 'and' with a period andbegina new sentense. I also re-arrange sentences when they are confusing to me. I especially hate to modify or change dialog as I never know if that is the way you want the character to speak. Do you have any guidelines or directions for me concerning my editing of your work? I am an old man (71) who just loves science, science fiction and fantasy, though I am now mostly reading sf with the editing I do. American English is the only language I know which saddens me greatly as I so admire others who can think and speak in other languages also. I say this as I have had no official training in the English language since I graduated freom High School was back in 59. If something does not sound right to me, I change it so it makes sense to me. I saw wheree Sam Michaels had edited, or at least looked, at some chapters after I edited them. I have asked him if I have messed up the hrm/html as I have never edited it before. I asked him to let me know of any problems he found. I really do appreciate all the help you and he has given me and ask for more advice/direction that eoither of you can provide me. Thanks Woodyinnh (talk) 22:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC) In your July 17 welcome message you asked: "So tell me how you want to do it. Do you want to cut and paste chapters and I repost them at FP ? Or do you want only edit new chapters I send yo via e mail?" I have been doing cut and paste so far, but with all the material, I am having problems deciding what to edit next. I would be happy to edit new chapters that you send me via e mail. Tanks, Woodyinnh (talk) 13:07, October 25, 2012 (UTC) PS: I am still enjoying your stories and thank you for this oportunity to see them! I am trying to edit/convert Xeno Activities, Chapter 1, to htm/html format and removing the editing codes. Unfortunately I am not fully aware of what codes can be removed and which ones cannot, so I stopped, I did make changes to Earth 1, 2 & 3 before I realized the changes effected the opening formatting. Can you point me to any material that I can read and then practice editing? I found surprising few format changes on the Earth chapters, but am not sure that what did change would be acceptable? I am also sending this to SamMichaels. Thanks, Woodyinnh (talk) 13:02, November 2, 2012 (UTC) THanks for the information regarding editing. I have been editing the Galnet Chronicle Series and do really enjoy your stories. I do not remember seeing an area or story designated as 'Old Stories'. I have noticed Fragments. Were you bow hunting for anything specific, or just 'targets of opportunity'? I enjoy hunting rabits, ruffed grouse and white tail deer here in New Hampshire. Hope you had a wonderful birthday with just as many more to come! Woodyinnh (talk) 13:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Your hunting trip sounds wonderful! Gladyou could get away and enjoy everything. Lots of turkeys up here (the bird type also) but I have not hunted turkeys yet. Maybe next year... Loki I've merged the content into Loki. Good point about using the wiki as a central note repository. I am okay, just a bit too much work lately to read much. Alas, no hunting trips :-)--Samuelmichaels (talk) 01:18, November 11, 2012 (UTC) if The Purple Worm is one of the 200 imortals does that mean the list will be amended? December 31, 2012 Vanessa, The Purple Worm - No don't amend it yet. I ama doing a litte rewrite right now and besides ..The Worm hasn't died...Only Eric and the guy who thought he was the Worm think so. Any plans to have the "captive/visitor" Togar and his two children meet the Union Togar captain ? Just curious. ------------------------------------- Yes and no . The Son thinks of his father as eternal traitor and wants a chance to kill him. His daughter always loves her father ( emotionally understanding the Choice he made). The Old Togar is becoming a Captain in Enroes fleet himself and yes he meets the female Togar. He also meets his children and has to make a choice again. His crew and his ship or his Children...biut that is a story yet to be publsihed and typed up from my hand written notes. Thank you for asking, for reading and for showing interest in my tales and characters! Happy New Years, To the Stars Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:49, December 31, 2012 (UTC) dbmretired dbmretired@gmail.com 15:16, December 31, 2012 (UTC)